Multimedia information or multimedia contents, including text, images, charts, audio, and video etc., is generally distributed to users through various communication channels. Private information or confidential data is often encrypted with various methods to avoid unauthorized access, use, disclosure, modification, inspection and recording. Hence, considerable sums have been spent in information technology aiming to prevent external intrusions and increase information security.
New methods and apparatus that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications in the field of information security are desirable.